1. Field of the Invention
The invention described and claimed herein relates generally to athletic wrist supports. More specifically, the present invention includes an athletic wrist support that is placed onto the wrist of a wearer, and prevents the wearer from bending the wrist in a backward direction. Heretofore, athletic wrist supports have been developed which are used for protection against hyperextension of the wrist, for sports such as skating, snowboarding or rollerblading. Other types of athletic wrist supports have a strap or other attachment means that are secured to the thumb, or between the thumb and forefinger. Neither of these types of athletic wrist supports are acceptable for teaching proper throwing technique, because the construction of these previously developed wrist supports interferes with the proper throwing motion of the hand or arm.
The present athletic wrist support is attached to the arm below the wrist without using any brace that encircles the thumb, to prevent unnecessary interference between the wrist support and the throwing motion of the hand or arm. When throwing an object such as a baseball or a football, the wrist of the throwing hand should not be bent in a backward or pronated direction. Therefore, a wrist support that prevents pronation of the wrist, without otherwise disturbing the throwing motion of the hand and arm, causes the object to be thrown at a higher velocity with more consistent accuracy. By preventing pronation of the wrist, the wrist support provides a more consistent release point of the ball, places the wrist in the proper throwing position, decreases stress on the arm and elbow, and causes the person to use more of his or her body instead of their arm to throw the ball. All of these factors contribute to provide more efficient body mechanics, which helps to conserve energy and prevent injury during competition. In essence, by preventing pronation of the wrist, the wrist support forces the wearer to use proper body mechanics, which translates into proper throwing techniques.
The present athletic wrist support includes an inner body member, preferably made from a soft, flexible material such as Neoprene, which has hook and loop fastening straps to secure the wrist support to the arm. A substantially rigid plate member is attached on an outer portion of the inner body member in such a way that it fits on the upper forearm of a wearer and extends from just below the knuckles on the back of the hand down below the wrist, to prevent pronation motion of the wrist. In a preferred embodiment, the plate member is made from a strong, lightweight plastic, which is substantially rigid, but which will bend under extreme pressure. An outer body member, also preferably made from Neoprene, is attached to an upper portion of the plate member. The outer body member also has hook and loop fasteners that are used to secure the outer body member about the plate member and the inner body member.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,908, issued to Hashimoto, teaches a bowler's wrist support preventing the wrist from bending outwardly when the bowler releases the ball comprising a thumb band portion, a rigid portion and a wrist band portion. The rigid portion has a core comprising an outer rigid member and an inner resilient member. Fastening members are placed so that the support is well positioned over the wrist and the hand irrespective of the size of the hand or thumb while the band portion leaves the palm of the hand free from encumbrances.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,305, issued to Hawkins, shows an athletic wrist support for attachment to the arm and hand of a player. While in play, the user may adjust the support to a restricting position to restrict movement of the hand and hence flexure of the wrist in the backward direction, but to allow movement of the hand in the other three planes. When not playing, the user may adjust the support to a neutral position to allow movement of the hand in all four planes. The wrist support comprises an arm plate and a hand plate pivotally coupled together and adapted to be secured to the top of the arm and hand respectively. The two plates are pivotally coupled together for movement about two different axes to allow movement of the hand plate and hence the hand in all four planes. A stop is slidably coupled to the top of the arm plate and which may be slid to a restricting position above the hand plate for restricting motion of the hand plate and hence the hand in the backward direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,108, issued to Robinson, discloses a hand/wrist positioner or brace adapted for use by persons participating sports, particularly bowling. It is made of flexible material to wrap around the hand and wrist in the manner of a wristband or more specifically a fingerless glove with securing means to hold it in position. It has a thumb hole to receive the thumb and ball of the thumb, its forward end extending to cover the palm and back of the hand. Provided in the front of the article, that is, on the palm side, there is a stiffening member to bridge between the palm and inner side of the wrist contoured to conform and extending into the palm of the hand. This stiffening member prevents forward flexing of the wrist. A second rigid stiffening member is provided in the back of the article to bridge between the back of the hand and wrist, this member having an outwardly bowed contour at the back of the wrist to restrain backward flexing of the wrist beyond the contoured position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,955, issued to Skewis, shows a hand and wrist protector for skaters, having two rigid formed plates which are securely strapped to the wrist with wide hook and loop straps. A first plate extends from the wrist down to a palm position with a concave inner surface and a hard abrasion resistant outer surface. A second plate extends from the wrist down to a dorsal hand position with a convex inner surface which prevents hyperextension of the wrist joint. The inner surfaces are covered with a resilient moisture absorbing surface. The palm position and dorsal hand portions are free of attachment at their anterior and lateral edges so that the thumb and fingers are unrestrained and perspiration is more readily evaporated.
None of the prior art, however, teaches an athletic wrist support having an outer body member and an inner body member, each having separate attachment means for attaching the support to the wrist, and having a substantially rigid plate member therebetween. Further, none of the prior art discloses an athletic wrist support that attaches to the arm of a user without using means for engaging the thumb of a user in any way, together with the previously mentioned features.